


just a dream

by threeroses96



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeroses96/pseuds/threeroses96
Summary: It’s not going to happened again, it’s not going to happened again… that’s what I keep repeating to myself. Stop daydreaming.  We were quite drunk the last time, that doesn’t mean that its going to happen again, just pretend that nothing happen and keep it cool.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon





	just a dream

It’s not going to happened again, it’s not going to happened again… that’s what I keep repeating to myself. Stop daydreaming we were quite drunk the last time, that doesn’t mean that its going to happen again, just pretend that nothing happen and keeping cool.  
Knock knock knock

\- Can someone please open the door?? - my mom says  
\- I’ll go…- 

I keep repeating on my mind “nothing happen, keep it cool, breath” moments before open the door, when I saw his face… 

\- Hi!! How are you?- he ask, always with a smile in his face  
\- Hello! Come inside, how are you??- I ask with a neutral face, when inside I was dying  
\- Good a lot of work, and you?? You look pretty by the way- after he said that he gives me a pretty long hug, put his arms around my waist and whisper in my ear  
\- I miss you…- and he let me go, my ears went red, I don’t know what to answer to that, so I did what a do my best… DISAPEAR  
\- I have to run- and I run away from my house, I need a little time to focus “that doesn’t mean anything” “stop thinking about that kiss” 

I light a cigarette to calm myself down when flash back keep appearing in my mind. That night both of us drink I little too much, we were with my sister also, she doesn’t notice anything weird between us, so we keep playing and drinking. We were playing never have I ever, the topics keep gating hot. 

\- Hoonie, what do you do, when you want to flirt with someone?? And be one hundred percent honest.- Heechul ask  
\- Mmm I don’t flirt- I said, looking straight to the floor I little embarrassed  
\- I can’t believe it, you always flirt with me…- he said   
\- I don’t do it intentionally… wait a second, when did I flirt with you?- I ask surprise   
\- Never mind… okey so next question, have you made a hickey??- he ask   
\- This is not fair you already made a question which I answer- I said to him  
\- Yeah, but I don’t like your answer… so I can make another question, now answer- he point at me.  
\- Yes… - I said totally blush, I can feel my ears and neck turning red  
\- Now my turn!! – my sister scream excited   
\- But wait, I need to hear Hoonie`s story… who did you do it? When?? Where??- he made all those questions really fast.   
\- Ok mister, you can do all those questions on your turn, now is mine so take sit and be quiet – my little sister says.

He keeps looking at me with that estrange look, making me nervous. The night ran it course until we where I little to drunk, not enough to throw up but enough to make us silly and laughing. 

\- Okay I’m going to help you with the stairs and then to sleep…- my sis said.  
\- Okidoki- Heechul said before start laughing 

we got to my room and decide where we were to sleep

\- Okey so, you are going to sleep on the bottom bed and I’m going to do it in the top bed – I was trying to climb to my bed, but that seemed impossible and I don’t know why I star laughing of my self   
\- OMG I think I can’t hahahha this is so absurd, I think im going to sleep in here, you can use the bed on top- I said   
\- Or can we just sleep together?- he said with a mischievous smile  
\- Are you sure?? – I ask  
\- Yeah! Why… are you scared??- Heechul said  
\- Noooo – I said not very sure  
\- Ohh you are nervous, I can fix that…- he said approaching me slowly  
\- How will you do that?- said and close my eyes  
\- Like this…- and out of nowhere he starts to tickle me  
\- STOP PLEASE STOP – I begged him with tears of joy in my eyes   
\- No no, I’m not going to stop - it went on until he was on top of me  
\- What are you doing??- I ask I little nervous  
\- Are you scared? – he ask  
\- I’m not afraid of you – I assured him   
\- You know what it’s going to happened now? – Heechul ask looking directly to my eyes  
\- No...? – I said looking directly at his lips, those red and soft lips.  
\- I’m going to kiss you and after this is not turning back- he said   
\- No regrets?- I said  
\- No regret - He assured me

And after saying that, he grabbed me by the neck and kiss me passionately

\- You don’t know how long I wait for this – He said 

We kiss for a long time, fast and then slowly, passionate and then tender… wanting to know everything about the other with that kiss…

\- This is bad, you are not going to remember anything tomorrow, we should stop now before we make something stupid…- I said trying to convince and compose myself.  
\- That’s not going to happen I’m going to remember everything tomorrow – He said   
\- That’s a lie and you know it… but I don’t want to think of that right now, I just want to enjoy this night this moment, the rest is problem of future you and me – I told him   
\- Yes, now shut up and kiss me – 

And with that he just push me and kiss me, at first softly and calm then with passion and fire, the room was so hot, that we start to take our clothes off.  
\- Stop! This is going to fast, I’m not ready for that… - I said covering my face, that at this point was really really red.   
\- Hey don’t feel pressured, I’m going to wait for you… - Heechul said  
\- Are you sure??- I ask with tears in my eyes  
\- Yes, and please don’t cry, that make me sad, remember just enjoying the night… - 

He clean up the few tears that I drop, and then kiss my chicks, the tip of my nose and then look me in the eyes

\- I wish that this night never ends – He said  
\- So, do I – And for a moment we stud hugged in silent, just looking at each other eyes.  
\- Don’t- kiss- fall - kiss -sleep- kiss – I try to make the moment as long as possible   
\- It was just one moment; I’m not going to sleep- he said yawning  
\- Just rest I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise… - with that said I caressed his hair until he fall sleep, in a whisper I said  
\- Sorry for lying… but I can’t be here when you wake up – 

I carefully let him sleep and change from his bed to mine, I close my eyes when I feel some one touching my arm…

\- Hey! Are you al right? I been here for 5 minutes trying to take borrow your lighter and you don’t even notice me – Heechul said  
\- Ouh… I was just daydreaming – immediately blush with my thoughts  
\- You know we need to talk right?? I haven’t forgotten what happen you know… -  
\- I want to know why you just disappear, you promised that you would to be there when I woke up- he tell me disappointed looking down the floor.   
\- You know that this can be real… it complicated… I…- I can’t finish the sentence when my mom shows up.   
\- Here is my favorite nephew Heechul! – Mom said pinching his cheeks  
\- You are more pretty every day Heechul-ah, when will you come with your girlfriend??- she said  
\- Mmm I don’t know- after hearing that, my heart broke in million pieces…

The only thing that I could do was run with tears running from my eyes, knowing that we never could be something… it was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!! maybe putting a second part...


End file.
